


Peeping Tom

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom spies on Hermione in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Tomione Kink Meme promp fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

Tom stood before the Prefect's Bathroom, his towel in hand and his robes left back in his room. He entered the perimeter, knowing that Granger would still be in the library. He froze, when he found that someone else was in there.

He stood in a mini hallway before it turned into the bath area. He stood by the corner, listening.

A girl moaned.

Not just any girl.

_Granger._

Tom, curious as ever, furrowed his eyebrows and listened.

Hermione was in the bath, the hot water heating up her skin from the cold winter day. She sat there, her legs opened as wide as she could under comfort. One hand held open the lips of her pussy, the other brush over her burning, pulsing pearl. She moaned each time she stroked it.

Merlin, she wanted to come.

_Not yet_ , she thought as she bit her lip and teased herself further.

She thought of Tom's light eyes, the way they stared at her in silence constantly. She constantly felt the sexual frustration radiating from him whenever they were alone together. But why didn't he ever speak to her?

He was too handsome that it hurt. Gorgeous with that dark hair and perfectly sculpted face. His lean body – Merlin, she could just imagine what he looked like naked.

She touched her clit again and moaned a little louder.

Tom's instant erection pressed against his trousers tightly. He squirmed a bit here and there, every time he heard her moan, he wanted her more.

He had wanted her since the moment he met her.

He just didn't realize that until now.

He could just imagine her, naked beneath him, spread open to be taken.

_Merlin_.

Tom peered around the corner and saw Hermione. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see him.

_Good_.

Hermione quickly got out of the bath, still oblivious to Tom spying on her. She sat on the edge of the floor, where it dipped into the bath and spread her legs open, entering two fingers into her opening.

He wasn't sure how he'd imagine this girl, who was always closed off, naked. But now he saw.

He saw her perky breasts, the nipples he was aching to latch his lips onto. He saw her stomach, so perfect, and her legs, long and slender for her size. And then her cunt. He had seen plenty before, but none like Hermione's, where he'd have traded almost anything to march on over there right now to go down on.

He watched as her fingers slid in and out quickly, stating how wet she was.

Hermione let go of her pussy's lips and latched her hand onto a breast, pinching a nipple as she moaned.

" _Tom_ ," she moaned this time.

She had to stop herself.

Tom quickly ducked around the corner, his eyes dark and wide as he stared down to the floor.

_So she is thinking of me_ , he thought with a sly smirk.

Fuck, he wanted her.

Hermione looked around the empty bathroom with a red face, her hand stilled. Brushing it off, she went back to touching herself.

She pulled her fingers out, spreading her essence across her clit, moaning again and nearly whimpering. So sensitive, she could cum at two strokes.

Hermione heard footsteps. Jumping to cover herself, she looked up and saw Tom enter the bathroom in a heated stride, his dark eyes on her.


End file.
